bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Barnacle Bill
Barnacle Bill ---- Barnacle Bill is a sailor on a ship that has just come into port. The Captain tells the crew that nobody is allowed to leave the ship. Bimbo gets into a scrap with the Captain, and when the latter is knocked out unconscious, Bimbo sneaks off the ship with the Captain's address book, and heads for Nancy Lee (Betty Boop)'s house. When he gets there, he begins knocking on her door. Bimbo and Betty begin to sing the lyrics to a tame version of "Barnacle Bill The Sailor". The actions of the film follow along the song's storyline, with Barnacle Bill (Bimbo) romancing Nancy then leaving her to go back to sea, until the Captain returns to see his love Nancy and chases Bimbo to the edge of some cliffs, to push the latter off the cliff and into the sea. Once Bimbo falls to the bottom of the sea, he is greeted by dancing Mermaids who sing "Minnie the Mermaid". Quotes *Bimbo: "I'm old and rough and dirty and tough!" *Nancy Lee: "I'll come down and let you in! I'll come down and let you in!" *Bimbo: "I never can get drunk enough!" *Bimbo: "I drink my whiskey when I can. Whiskey from an old tin can. For whiskey is the life of man, I'm Barnacle Bill the Sailor." Nancy Lee Nancy Lee (not to be confused with Jenny Lee from another Fleischer animated short) is one of the Captain's many girlfriends, a prototype of Betty Boop following the release of Dizzy Dishes. Nancy lives at 88 Dock St. Other girls featured in the Captain's address book are Molly Dum in Boston, Dixie O Day, Minnie and Molly May. When Bimbo looks up Nancy Lee in the book he says "that's the one!" but later tells Nancy in song that he has a wife in every port. He also tells her that he courts them all both old and young and courts them all but marries none. After he is finished with Nancy he sings; "never again I'll come no more I'm Barnacle Bill the Sailor", which indicates that he has finished with Nancy (used her for sex) which was referenced in the gossiping cats scene where the scene quickly cuts to Nancy Lee and Bimbo playing chess. Characters *Nancy Lee *Bimbo *Mermaids *Captain *Gossiping Cat Neighbors Cast & Crew *Margie Hines as Betty Boop/Nancy Lee/Mermaids *Billy Murray as Bimbo *Max Fleischer (Producer) *Dave Fleischer (Director) *Grim Natwick (Animator) Music *"Barnacle Bill the Sailor" *"Minnie the Mermaid" *"Me-ow" Gallery FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop1.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop2.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop3.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop4.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop5.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop6.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop7.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop8.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop9.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop10.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop11.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop12.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop13.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop14.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop15.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop16.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop17.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop18.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop19.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop20.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop21.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop22.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop23.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop24.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop25.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop26.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop27.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop28.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop29.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop30.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop31.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop32.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop33.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop34.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop35.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop36.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop37.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop38.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop39.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop40.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop41.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop42.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop43.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop44.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop45.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop46.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop47.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop48.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop49.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop50.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop51.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop52.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop53.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop54.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop55.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop56.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop57.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop58.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop59.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop60.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop61.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop62.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop63.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop64.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop65.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop66.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop67.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop68.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop69.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop70.png FleischerBrothersBarnacleBettyBoop71.png Trivia *Was released on the 30th of August in 1930. *This is Betty Boop's second appearance. *In this her second appearance, Nancy Lee's (Betty Boop) curls have been removed from her hair, only to return in Mysterious Mose. *One day, Dave Fleischer handed Grim Natwick a photograph of singer, Helen Kane and asked him to design a caricature. Fleischer had found a sound-alike (Margie Hines) and planned to use the character (Betty Boop) in the then-upcoming Talkartoon, "Dizzy Dishes". Grim exaggerated Kane’s wide eyes and rosebud mouth, creating a slightly coarse but strikingly original design. A few weeks later, Dave asked Grim to design a girlfriend for Bimbo to star as the "fair young maiden" in a cartoon adaptation of the popular song, "Barnacle Bill the Sailor". Grim streamlined and refined his caricature of Kane for the part. But Dave Fleischer objected, insisting that since Bimbo was a dog, his girlfriend should also be a dog. Grim quickly sketched Betty Boop’s head on a four legged canine body. He held up the drawing next to the pretty girl design, and asked, "Which would you rather have as your girlfriend? A girl? Or a dog?" Dave laughed and agreed that the pretty girl was the right choice. *According to Max Fleischer, Miss Margie Hines recorded the vocals for this cartoon on the 13th of June in 1930. ---- Category:Episodes Category:1930 Category:Barnacle Bill